His Bones
by EvilBree
Summary: Alguma coisa mais profunda a impedia de deixar aqueles ossos. Booth teria gostado de estar com ela. Ele a protegeria até depois da morte."


_**His Bones**_

Um carpo, quinze falanges, duas costelas flutuantes, uma patela e uma fivela de cinto. Era tudo o que ela ainda tinha de Booth.

_Era tudo o que ela ainda tinha de um pedaço de sua alma._

Os ossos estão limpos, devidamente empacotados e guardados em uma caixa bonita, junto alguns presentes que ele lhe deu e uma fotografia dos dois. É a sua "caixa do Booth". Ela às vezes se sente meio idiota por manter essas recordações. Ele não vai voltar porque ela guardou os ossos e algumas outras tranqueiras. Os ossos não vão falar com ela. Tudo acabou no dia daquela explosão. Agora ela está sozinha com os ossos e as lembranças.

Tudo começou como um dia normal de trabalho. Estavam investigando um assassinato não muito interessante e uma das pistas os levou a embaixada de um país em guerra no Oriente Médio. Eles já tinham falado com a testemunha e estavam indo tomar um café quando um terrorista detonou a bomba que tinha junto ao corpo.

Um som ensurdecedor que deixou um zumbido persistente em seus ouvidos por dias após o fato. Então, um momento de perfeita estática, como quando você quebra um vidro e ele não se parte imediatamente, dando a ilusão de que nada aconteceu, antes que as rachaduras apareçam e os cacos saltem para todos os lados. O teto começou a ruir e Booth gritou:

- Bones, vá buscar ajuda.

- Mas Booth...

- Vá agora!

Ela venceu a curta distancia até a porta em tempo recorde e ouviu Booth gritar mais alguma coisa que não entendeu. Assim que se virou para a porta, o prédio inteiro ruiu.

Ela ficou parada, sem se importar com a poeira fina que entrava em seus olhos, ouvidos e pulmões e grudava em sua pele, ou com os estilhaços que a atingiram. Ela queria correr para ele. Mas não podia.

A equipe de resgate a encontrou catatônica, quase sem poder respirar depois de ajudar uma mulher a sair dos escombros. Era o que Booth teria feito. Se ele tivesse saído, talvez mais pessoas pudessem ter sido salvas.

A culpa e a poeira a acompanharam por dias.

Quando acordou no hospital, Ângela segurava sua mão. Sweets estava na poltrona perto da janela e Hodgins, na cadeira do outro lado da cama. Ela podia ouvir as vozes de Rebecca e Cam no corredor. Parker provavelmente estava por perto.

Ela tentou falar, mas a voz não saiu de sua garganta. Era doloroso demais. A morte de Booth a atingiu com um baque profundo. Tão profundo que ela simplesmente sentia-se incapaz de sentir.

Aparentemente, havia um combinado entre a equipe do hospital e seus amigos para deixá-la sozinha o mínimo o possível. Durante o período em que ficou internada, uma verdadeira procissão veio visitá-la.

Ângela raramente deixava o quarto. Hodgins, Cam e Sweets pareciam estar sempre por perto: seja no corredor, na sala de espera ou na cafeteria. Daisy, Wendell, Nigel, Clark, Fisher e Arastoo apareceram para visitá-la, cada um com um buquê de flores que se juntou aos muitos outros mandados por seus leitores. Até Zach recebeu permissão para falar com ela no telefone. Todos a elogiavam, dizendo como ela foi corajosa ao salvar aquela mulher dos escombros. Ela simplesmente aceitava os elogios, mas no fundo de seu coração martelava: _"Eu sou uma covarde. Booth deveria ter sobrevivido. Ele é o herói"._

Rebecca organizou um pequeno serviço na igreja que Booth freqüentava dois dias depois que Temperance recebeu alta. Só estavam presentes a família, alguns amigos, os colegas do FBI e o pessoal do laboratório. Não havia corpo identificado, então no altar se encontrava uma foto de Booth sorrindo. Brennan quis chorar, mas não conseguia. Ela via a expressão abatida de Jared, o sofrimento confuso de Parker e a dor de todos ao seu redor. Foi aí que caiu a ficha: Ela perdera seu parceiro, mas Parker perdera o pai, Jared, o irmão, Rebecca, o pai de seu filho. Todas as pessoas ali seriam afetadas pela morte de Booth. Aquela era a sua chance de se despedir.

No final do serviço, Bones olhou firme para a foto de Booth e tomou uma decisão. Com passos decididos, andou até Parker e disse:

- Eu vou trazer o seu pai de volta.

Mesmo contra as indicações médicas de não fazer esforço, no dia seguinte Brennan foi até a embaixada destruída. Uma equipe já trabalhava no local, tentando coletar os restos humanos e identificá-los. Ela tomou em suas próprias mãos a tarefa de achar alguma coisa de Booth para entregar a Parker. Nuca trabalhou tão duro na vida, metida até os cotovelos nos escombros à procura de fragmentos de ossos durante o dia e fazendo os testes de DNA à noite. A dor, tanto física quanto emocional, ainda estava lá, mas o trabalho duro a fazia transcendê-la. Era a gratidão de cada família que recebia os restos de seus entes queridos e o pensamento de que estava um dia mais perto de achá-lo que a faziam continuar.

Ela às vezes se punha a pensar no que ele tinha dito antes de tudo desabar. Tinha certeza de ter ouvido "Bones" em algum momento, mas o resto da mensagem permanecia obscura e distante. Sweets e Ângela tentaram fazer com que ela falasse sobre o assunto e até sugeriram terapia hipnótica, o que foi sumariamente rejeitado. Além de ser ridículo, ela precisava continuar, precisava encontrar Booth, custe o que custar.

Um dia, perto do final das escavações, ela finalmente o encontrou. Um carpo, quinze falanges, duas costelas flutuantes, uma patela e a ridícula fivela de cinto. Essa combinação estranha de ossos foi o que ela conseguiu retirar dos escombros e nem precisava do teste de laboratório para saber que aqueles eram os ossos de Booth.

Isso aconteceu quase seis meses depois do funeral. Rebecca e Parker tinham se mudado para longe e nem Ângela conseguiu localizá-los. Temperance acabou ficando com os ossos, o que a levou a um dilema.

Booth, como todo bom católico, acreditava que seus restos deveriam descansar em solo consagrado. Ela pensou em enterrá-lo junto com a mãe e até chegou a consultar Jared, que lhe disse para fazer o que achasse melhor. Mas alguma coisa mais profunda a impedia de deixar aqueles ossos. Booth teria gostado de estar com ela. Ele a protegeria até depois da morte.

Naquela noite, Brennan descobriu o que Booth havia gritado para ela na porta da embaixada, quando arrumou a "caixa do Booth" e a levou para o Jeffersonian. Não contou a ninguém sobre isso e a manteve escondida embaixo da mesa.

Pouco tempo depois, um novo parceiro lhe foi determinado. Ele parecia ridiculamente jovem e nada feliz em ter que lidar com a antropóloga que entendia mais de investigações do que ele, fazendo com que Bones ficasse relegada ao laboratório quase todo o tempo.

"_Melhor_", pensava ela. As investigações e interrogatórios só eram interessantes porque Booth estava lá e ninguém poderia se comparar a ele. Temperance tentava conviver em termos pacíficos com o novo agente do FBI e seguir adiante com sua vida. Dizia com convicção que o "capítulo Booth" em sua história estava terminado, mas isso não a impedia de segurar a patela (seu osso preferido) quando ficava nervosa e pegar a caixa todas as noites, pondo os objetos dentro dela em cima da mesa toda a noite antes de dizer;

- Hey Booth, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu hoje...

* * *

Bom, essa foi a minha estréia no fandom de Bones. Não foi tão ruim assim, né?


End file.
